


And the star exploded, destroying all that they loved with out a sound

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Mountain climbing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara centric, Chara isn't evil, Depression, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nice Chara, Soft Chara, Star facts, implied - Freeform, just a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: No one noticed when the light vanished. By the time they met it was already to late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited (sorry..)

You always were a crybaby.

There's the habit you have, you project yourself onto others, even you don't know where you picked it up from, but causes a lot of problems.

mainly because you hate yourself.

you think it might be a coping mechanism, and you turn to look at your floppy eared brother.

hes crying, you realized.

"crybaby!"

tears don't suit him, you think.

 

Your jealous, you realize. It comes swift and suddenly. Your jelous of your crybaby brother. You put up a harsh jaded front around him, the him that is so much like you it's painful, in an ill devised attempt to distance yourself.

it doesn't work.

He idolizes you, and you have no idea why. _You_ , with your broken, jaded edges, are loved. You don't know how to feel about this.

in some ways he's like a mirror, showing an ideal version of yourself. A you who knows no pain. It pisses you off. In the night you cry angry tears.

once, Asriel heard you. You denied it. 

"I'm a big kid asriel. No way I would cry like  _you."_

"oh.. *sniffle* I'm sorry chara!"

"h-hey! What?! ...It's fine Asriel!"

"Huh?"

"after all... You have me to look after you.."

"really? Thank you chara!! Huh? Why are you red?"

"s-shut up! That's what siblings are for, you know..."

he tackled you, and you stiffened. Hesitantly you hugged him back. 

That night you cried for an entirely different reason.

Asriel was spoiled, you learned, a fact that you hated before, he had everything you ever wanted and yet.. However soon it became kinda endearing. That combined with the fact that he lived underground made him oblivious to a lot of things.

"...and up on the surface, the Stars have names! There's consolations too! They tell story's sometimes."

"Really?! That's amazing chara! You know so much!"

"o-oh.. You think? I spent some nights outside before, so I had time to look at the stars a lot."

"huh? Why where you outside? What about your parents? Or do humans not have any..?"

"...I didn't have 'parents', not really. ...to be honest.. I hate humanity."

"oh.. I'm sorry chara.. *sniffle*.. That's so sad.."

"h-hey! Don't start crying! Um... Listen. It doesn't matter what happened on the surface, ok? I have you now! mom and dad too!"

"..yeah?"

"yeah! Hey, why don't I tell you about my favorite star? It name is Beta canum venaticoru, located in Canes Venatici, or the hunting dogs, also known as the fourth star in the Chinese pe..."

these days continued until one day you made a pie.

"Ha..haha..."

you cried alone.

you always cried alone, you think. When you climb the mountain to escape, your face was wet with not only the rain pouring down. 

you only went into that cave to seek shelter. You never meant to trip. But you did.

Surprising, or rather, unsurprisingly, you weren't all that upset as you plummeted to your inevitable demise. You hated humans anyways, including yourself. The last think you saw was a single star.  _Beta canum venaticoru_ , you realize, and a dry laugh escaped your lips.

Needless to say, you didn't die. Miraculously, if _you_ surviving could _ever_ be called a miracle, you survive a face plant onto hard ground, even with no flowers to cushion your fall. At the time, you called for help, and it came.

now, however, you wish it didn't. You wish you died at the bottom of that hole before Asriel could ever reach you, before you would ever stain Asriel with these blackened hands, poisoned the only good family, the only good  _people,_ even, you've ever met. Maybe you really are a demon.

You deserve this. It's a form of poetic justice you think, the kind you never had. Asriel is hesitant, crying, as you eat these flowers.

"Asriel... I can't be here to look after you anymore. You have to be a big kid now. Stop crying. You should be happy. You should be smiling. You're going to be _free._ "

everything is going according to plan, and yet instead of satisfaction, there's only a dull hollow aching in your chest. Everything is going numb at the edge of your senses, and your vision fading. You don't have much time.

"chara.. I don't like this plan anymore.."

you barely feel the splash on your face his tears make.

Your voice is horsed and cracked, burns littering your throat, left over dried blood and vomit caking the corners of your chapped lips, but you speak, for his sake.

"a-are... Y-you cry..ing..?"

"N-no! Big kids don't cry.."

"..do you.. Doubt.. Me..?"

"N-no! I'd never doubt you chara! Your right. We just have to get 6 right? I'll be strong for everyone. We'll free everyone."

You barely hear as the consciousness of your mind fades, but you manage to smile.

you suppose that some might say this was all the beginning of the end, but for you it ended long before. You knew you were doomed from the start. You wonder if you were ever as brilliantly bright as Asriel saw you as. Probably not, he just saw the afterimage of a star that exploded long before its light reached him.

when you die, it's.. Odd. You felt.. Energetic, in a way. Almost intoxicatingly so. You were  _free._  Wholey and completely _free._

you don't quite feel asriel absorbing your soul, more of you instinctively know. You feel safe, warm, and your soul flutters.

this earns a small surprised half-bleat, half-laugh, from asriel.

"chara..? Are you there..?"

you giggle, feeling strangely carefree with your brother like this. You soul feels light. Happy,

"Chara!"

"asriel! Shh! You're gonna get us caught!"

"Oh.. Sorry."

you pick up your body, some where during your fever haze you blabered about your silly love for golden flowers, which was  **not** the  _original_ plan, but would work just fine. It was more honest than claiming you wanted to see anyone from your village anyways.

you make it to the flowers and set your body down. Your not sure which of you caress your face, nor who is causing the stinging in your shared forms eyes, but you blame asriel.

"hey chara? Why did you climb the mountain?"

"h-huh?"

"well... It's just that the surface is so beautiful. Why would you risk losing it..?"

somehow, you feel like being honest. It's over now, isn't it? You deserve to tell him. Maybe he won't hesitate if you tell him as well.

"..travelers who climb mount ebbot are said to disappear. Do you know why I would ever climb such a mountain? Destiny? Fate? Bravery? ..no. The truth was I wanted to disappear. I wanted to go some where no dirty rotten  ** _humans_** could find me."

"ch-chara..? ..you said you hated humans before.. Why?"

"......"

"hey! Chara! Answer!"

"......"

"c-chara..? Chara! Are you there?! Answer me chara!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP! You wouldn't know!! You wouldn't understand in the least!! You don't know what I went through!! You're just some weak crybaby!! You have no right to pry! It's kill or be killed out there and I tried to play by my own rules ok?! It didn't work!"

"....c-chara..?"

"sh-shit.. I'm sorry azzy.. I-I didn't mean... Come on. Let's go."

"...oka--"

gunfire. Their was gun fire. Panic spread through you as you tried to take over. Gun shots _hurt_ , you didn't want asriel to have to feel that. You think his name escaped your lips, and you felt your hands light up in fire.  _How dare they hurt your brother_. 

You tried to kill them, but asriel stops you.

"Chara! I'm sorry but I can't!"

it was going according to plan so why-?!

he scoops up your body, clutching it tightly, and runs.

"asriel!! Leave it! It doesn't matter idiot!"

"no! You matter chara!!"

"At least fight back!!"

"no!!"

tear fall, both of yours, as you scream

"I JUST TOLD YOU IT WAS KILL OR BE KILLED!! ASRIEL PLEASE!"

he wasn't suppose to die. That was never the plan. Deep down though.. You both didn't have it in you to kill.

he passes through the barrier, a trail of dust following. 

"I'm sorry chara.."

"...we both still had a lot to learn, didn't we azzy..?"

your form crumbles to dust.

 

 There's a moment before sleep and awareness when everything sort of just.. Floats. You can't tell if your dreaming or awake, your not really doing either. It's not... Pleasant, but it's not unpleasant either. Before, you used to want to catch that moment, there was something charming about it. Like a more caring version of apathy. The kind that instead of holding burning emptiness, hold a calm water like state of not caring. You can never stay in that moment long though, it's like trying to catch the light of a star. Impossible. You suppose that the truest beauty in it, is how fleeting it is. It couldn't last forever, if it did the spell of it would disappear. That's how death feels like. The odd attraction to such a moment is now gone from your hollowed out heart, the space where it occupied empty where there should be bitter regret.

You destroyed your one and only family, yet you can't cry. Out of every time you can't cry, yet you can't cry now. You never thought you'd almost miss crying.

You feel like someone carved out everything from you as if you where a pumpkin. Your heart and guts are gone, seeds of hope unplanted. They carve a smile on your lips, and you hate it.

You can hardly think, maybe because of the fact that your brain is mushy buried in the ground, or maybe it's because of the dreamlike fog that envelops you in this blackness, but you can't find it in you to care.

youre not sure how long it's been, and you can't think. Only half formed thoughts slip trough the veil of inky blackness that is this void. You can't tell. You can't tell how long it's been but you can tell it's been long enough for flowers to grow out of your body from seeds that stuck to you.

you suppose that it's something like resignment, but you wouldn't really call it that, more of a dull acceptance. You close your eyes in this void of unfifiled wishes, your ghostly lips pulled up into a meaningless smile. You didn't expect to wake up.

but you did.

When you see a human in a striped sweater it's through long due tears.

when you where alive, there was a star. Officially called the Beta canum venaticoru, located in Canes Venatici, or the hunting dogs, also known as the fourth star in the Chinese penned constellation, the imperial guards. It's estimated 27.53 light years away. When your looking at it, your actually looking at how it looked 27.53 years ago, and for all you know, it could have died long ago, fizzle and faded into the coldness of the dark. Once a bright beakon of hope gone with no one to mourn it. This star also has another name. Chara.

When frisk frees everyone, you look into the night sky, and notice something missing. You know it hasn't been 27.53 light years yet. You guess it really was to late to care for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea when I was about to be actually productive in my life so I dropped everything to write this. A productive life? Pffffff who needs THAT?


End file.
